


The Luckiest

by Writing_is_THORapy



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, The Mandalorian (TV)
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, Like it is nothing but happiness, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Planet Yavin 4 (Star Wars), Post-Star Wars: Return of the Jedi, Post-The Mandalorian (TV) Season 2, Romance, This is the fluffiest thing I have ever written
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-15
Updated: 2021-02-15
Packaged: 2021-03-16 05:06:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 743
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29448246
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Writing_is_THORapy/pseuds/Writing_is_THORapy
Summary: A life-changing moment between Din and Luke.
Relationships: Din Djarin/Luke Skywalker
Comments: 22
Kudos: 99





	The Luckiest

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Valentine’s Day! In honor of today, I have *gasp* Dinluke romantic fluff (like holy moly this is the fluffiest thing I have ever written)!
> 
> I wrote this while listening to the song this fic is named after, "The Luckiest" by Ben Folds, on repeat.
> 
> I hope you enjoy ❤️

It’s nighttime on Yavin 4.

The stars shine brightly in the sky, the rustling of the trees comforting in its consistency. Luke and Din had decided to go stargazing at their favorite spot on the planet: a hidden clearing on the top of a hill not too far away from the Temple. They left Grogu fast asleep under the watchful eye (or sensor) of R2-D2, though somewhat reluctantly on Din’s part. However, during the past two and a half years, he had come to like the feisty little droid, though he would never admit it. 

They chat idly as they walk, both seemingly nervous for unknown reasons, as if they’re once again two years younger, jittery and unsure. Din fidgets with the sleeves of his shirt, feeling strangely exposed despite having adapted to not wearing armor. 

When they finally reach their spot, they lay down on the soft grasses side by side, eyes fixed on the twinkling skyscape spread before them, each speck a story in its own right. 

“Remember the first time we came up here?” Luke asks, the smile evident in his voice. “I’ve spent so much of my life in the cockpit of a ship, flying from one system to the next, and yet up here with you was the first time since I left Tatooine that I really… stopped and admired them, you know?” 

Din huffs in reply. “Yeah. To be honest, though, I wasn’t really looking at the stars.”

“Then what _were_ you looking at?” Luke asks, cheekily.

“You.”

That shut Luke right up. Din is sure that if he looked he would see red blossom on Luke’s cheeks. 

Din takes the silence as his cue to continue. “The way the moonlight shone on your face and hair… I’ve always known you could do crazy things with your _Jetii_ powers but… that was the first time I saw you as something… mystical. Angelic.”

“Din, you’ve been holding out on me. I didn’t know you were a poet.”

“I’m not and you know it. You just… wait…” 

Summoning all of his courage, Din takes his _cyare’s_ left hand in his as he rises to his feet, taking his partner with him. 

“Din?”

“You’re a hero,” he blurts. “You’re this amazing hero who saved the entire galaxy with powers I can barely understand and yet—and yet you chose _me_. You chose me then and continue to choose me every single day and I-I love you _so much_ for it. You took my kid in and you teach him and treat him as one of your own. You’re… I just—I’m sorry, you know I’m not great at this stuff.”

“I think you’re doing wonderfully,” Luke assures him, voice overflowing with adoration. 

Din shakes his head and sighs. “I’m just gonna get right to the point.

“Luke Skywalker,” he says, grabbing the box out of his belt pouch and getting on one knee. “Will you do me the honor of becoming my _riduur_?”

Luke stares, eyes wide and shining. Suddenly, his expression breaks and he starts laughing.

“Damn it, Din, I wanted to ask you first!” With slightly shaking hands, he pulls a box—a _ring_ box—out of his back pocket. 

Luke gets on one knee before Din, their hands still intertwined. 

“Din Djarin,” he starts, sounding uncharacteristically nervous. “When I first met you, I wasn’t expecting much to come from it. But… as I’ve come to know you and Grogu and fight by your side, I’ve seen what an amazing father you are and how-how _bright_ you are, even under all that metal. You make me feel so _ordinary_ and yet so _special_. With you, I can just be _Luke_ , and—and _Force_ , I love you, Din. will you marry me?”

“Yes,” Din breathes without hesitation. Luke seems to _glow_ with happiness and love, love for _Din_ , and he can’t believe how _lucky_ he is to have found someone so imperfectly perfect, someone who makes him feel warm and full no matter what he does.   
  


With Luke, he knows he will always be enough. 

Luke laughs, enveloping Din in a tight embrace as their lips touch, the kiss an affirmation and a promise. They both laugh as their foreheads touch, happy tears streaming down their faces. Luke and Din part, gleefully exchanging rings, marveling at the perfection of their partner’s choice. 

Hand in hand, they walk back home, chased by the first golden rays of a new day. 

**Author's Note:**

> Listen I know this is probably not how proposals work in Star Wars or with Mandalorians but whatever. 
> 
> Mando’a Translations:  
>  _Jetii_ = Jedi (singular)  
>  _Cyare_ = Beloved  
>  _Riduur_ =Spouse
> 
> I hope you enjoyed! Kudos and/or comments are always greatly appreciated, and stay safe, everyone!
> 
> Be sure to check out my [Tumblr](https://newdougsblog.tumblr.com/)!


End file.
